To maintain the required clean environment within the head-disk enclosure of a magnetic disk storage device it is necessary that all interfaces between components forming the enclosure be sealed. As the effort is made to maximize the volumetric density of a magnetic disk drive, it is necessary to place as many disks as possible on a spindle. This reduces the space available to seal the unit using the heretofore conventional methods including elastomeric gaskets with clamping devices and providing for cable exits. Providing the sealing, shielding and retaining function while occupying a minimum of space is mandatory, but even more important, the system used to seal the device must not impose forces on the enclosure components that create even minute distortions.
Construction of a disk drive requires that the unit must be sealed and pressure tested as a part of the build process. Drives that utilize large rubber cover gaskets normally pinch flex cables between the gasket and the corresponding sealing surface. Any alternative sealing and retaining system must also accommodate cable exits for the sealed enclosure.